1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector assembly, and particularly to an electrical connector assembly having a flexible pull tape.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electrical cable connector assembly for a flat cable usually comprises an electrical connector including electrical contacts, each having an engaging end for engaging with a corresponding conductor of a flat cable by Insulation Displacement Connection (IDC) and a mating end for mating with electrical contacts of a complementary connector. A cover presses the flat cable to the electrical connector. In addition, a pull mechanism is usually provided for users to disengage the electrical connector assembly from the complementary connector where a low profile electrical connector assembly is concerned. The low profile connectors comply with miniaturization trends in the electronic field but access for users to disengage a low profile electrical connector assembly from a complementary connector is often difficult. The pull mechanism is usually provided between the cover and the connector or secured only to the cover, thereby resulting in deterioration of the engagement between the cover and the connector. Furthermore, the engagement of the pull mechanism with the electrical connector is not so reliable as desired since, as is known, the pull force needed to disengage an electrical connector assembly from a complementary connector is relatively large. Therefore, an improved electrical connector assembly is required to overcome the disadvantages described above.